Porque te vas
by Leyana
Summary: [songfic][oneshot] Hatori après ce qui s'ets passé avec Kana.


**Auteure :** Lyra

**Titre :** « Porque te vas »

**Base :** Fruits Basket

**Genre :** Songfic, mélancolie, bouquet de violettes

**Disclaimer :** Tori-chan est pas à moi (malheureusement) et Kana non plus mais elle je m'en fout. Et Pis c'est Jeannette qui chante Porque te vas et je sais pas qui l'a écrit -- En gros rien n'est à moi sauf ce que je fais des persos et ce que j'écris XD Par contre ai eu la flemme de voir si je pouvais mettre les accents et tout (sur les a par exemple) donc y a des accents qui manquent :p Bon sinon, l'histoire de « Junto a la estacion » dans le refrain… c'est bien le seul truc qui fonctionne pas --'

_**Enjoy !**_

**Porque te vas**

C'était hier que tout était arrivé. Hier qu'il s'était battu contre Akito. Et qu'il y avait été blessé à l'œil. Mais pas seulement. Hier il avait du aussi… effacer sa mémoire. Il tourna la tête vers sa fenêtre pour regarder dehors quelques enfants Sôma, qui jouaient, en riant, sans savoir la tristesse qui assaillait le cœur de leur médecin familial.

_Hoy en mi ventana brilla el sol_

_Y el corazon_

_Se pone triste contemplando la ciudad_

_Porque te vas_

C'était un jour d'été. Le soleil brillait et dehors il faisait assez chaud. Il le savait parce que sa fenêtre était ouverte. Les enfants lui adressèrent un signe auquel il répondit en souriant. Ils partirent de son champ de vision. Hatori était immobile, assit sur son lit. Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Il lui avait effacée la mémoire. A elle. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour elle. Il fallait qu'elle oublie et qu'elle reconstruise sa vie. Mais il en souffrait toujours.

_Como cada noche desperté_

_Pensando en ti_

_Y en mi reloj, todas las horas vi pasar_

_Porque te vas_

Il s'était réveillé en pleine nuit, en sueur, après avoir revu la scène. Ou plutôt les scènes. La dispute avec Akito, sa blessure à l'œil, le remord de Kana et… le moment où il avait du lui effacer la mémoire. Il regarda sa montre. Seulement quelques minutes qu'il s'était réveillé. Et la journée allait encore être longue.

_Todas las promesas de mi amor se iran contigo_

_Me olvidaras, me olvidaras_

_Junto a la estacion, yo lloraré igual que un niño_

_Porque te vas_

_Porque te vas_

_Porque te vas_

_Porque te vas_

Elle l'avait oublié, mais il n'arrivait pas à le faire de son côté. Et ce n'était pas les visites de ses deux cousins qui arrangeaient les choses… Shigure était venu quelques minutes ce matin là pour voir comment allait son cousin. Hatori était à la limite de pleurer dans ses bras, mais son sang-froid, et son habitude à montrer ses sentiments l'en avait empêché. Il lui avait dit que tout allait bien, même si Shigure avait bien vu qu'il mentait. Il n'en avait pas fait la remarque.

Pensant toujours à Kana, Hatori se dirigea vers la demeure d'Akito à qui il avait promis de faire une visite ce jour là.

_Bajo la penumbra de un farol, se dormiran_

_Todas las cosas que quedaron por decir, se dormiran_

_Junto a las manillas de un reloj, esperaran_

_Todas las horas que quedaron por vivir, esperaran_

Il faisait grand jour mais les arbres cachaient la lumière du soleil. Il était près de chez Akito, qui n'aimait pas s'exposer au soleil. Quelques lampadaires, dissimulés à travers les arbres de façon à ne pas gâcher le paysage, étaient allumés. Hatori repensait à tous ce qu'ils avaient vécus. Sa peur de lui montrer ses sentiments et qu'elle voit le secret des Sôma. Elle l'avait appris et elle en avait payé le prix… Mais pourquoi donc lui avait-il fait risquer sa vie en restant avec elle ? Il n'aurait jamais dû… C'était trop tard, il l'avait fait. Et il s'était passé ce qu'il redoutait le plus. Maintenant il devait l'oublier… et ce n'est pas Akito qui oublierait de le lui rappeler. Il se souvint de ses sourires… Ils auraient pu vivre tellement de choses ensemble… Mais maintenant ils ne pourraient plus jamais le faire. Et il serait le seul des deux à s'en souvenir. Il la verrait et al reconnaîtrait alors qu'elle ne distinguera en lui que le médecin de la famille Sôma. Elle ne se souviendra jamais de lui comme elle l'avait vu auparavant.

_Todas las promesas de mi amor se iran contigo_

_Me olvidaras, me olvidaras_

_Junto a la estacion, yo lloraré igual que un niño_

_Porque te vas_

_Porque te vas_

_Porque te vas_

_Porque te vas_

A cause d'Akito, il avait maintenant peur d'aimer. Il ne voulait plus risquer encore la vie d'une femme qu'il aimerait. S'il n'y avait pas cette malédiction… S'il n'y avait pas Akito… Malheureusement il ne pouvait rien faire il était pris au piège. Elle l'oublierait et il se passerait la même chose si un seul maudit revenait à faire la même chose que lui.

Il ne sera plus jamais que Hatori Sôma, le médecin de famille.

Si seulement il n'y avait pas cette malédiction…

_Todas las promesas de mi amor se iran contigo_

_Me olvidaras, me olvidaras_

_Junto a la estacion, yo lloraré igual que un niño_

_Porque te vas_

_Porque te vas_

Il se rapprochait de plus en plus de la demeure du chef de famille. Chef de famille plus jeune que lui, quelle ironie ! Et il devait lui obéir, comme il l'avait fait la veille…

Ne plus y penser, il ne fallait plus qu'il y pense. Surtout qu'en le voyant… En voyant ce monstre, ce soi-disant chef de famille…

Non, il ne devait pas être énervé. Pas devant lui. Il y risquerait son deuxième œil… et un homme aveugle ne serait pas un bon soutien pour les jeunes maudits.

C'était décidé, il protègerait les plus jeunes Sôma. Tous ces adolescents obligés à obéir aux ordres d'Akito…

Et il pansera sa blessure en soignant celles des autres.

_Todas las promesas de mi amor se iran contigo_

_Me olvidaras, me olvidaras_

_Junto a la estacion, yo lloraré igual que un niño_

_Porque te vas_

_Porque te vas_

_Porque te vas_

_Porque te vas_

Voilà qu'il se trouvait à la porte de celui qui avait décidé de briser son couple. Et il était là pour l'aider, le soigner…le servir presque. Ça ne changera donc jamais ?

Akito : Hatori ! Te revoilà !

Non, ça ne changera pas, sauf si…

Fin du one-shot :p

Si c'est un one-shot...la fin c'ets juste pour faire stylme XD (plus sérieusement c'est pour dire qu'il y a p-e un moyen de se soustraire à la malédiction mais ça c'ets Natsuki Takaya qui nous le dira :) )

**_Review:)_**


End file.
